Detras de las huellas del Misterioso Vampiro
by Black Death Star
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo: 'Corto su muñeca y le ofreció su sangre, ella acepto.' Adelanto segunda parte: 'Unos ojos rojos cual rubíes brillan en la oscuridad'
1. El Vampiro Asesino La Humana Detective

_Como duele decir esto...  
Vocaloid..._

No me pertenece TT_TT  
Lamentablemente. Pero un dia voy a ir a Japon, y voy a comprar a Len Kagamine.  
Bueno, hola, soy nueva aqui. Bueno, no tan nueva xD  
Primer Fic Vocaloid :B  
Sean buenitos conmigo u.u

* * *

Capítulo 1: El vampiro asesino, la humana detective.

Aquella noche. Aquella madrugada. El la había matado. Aquella insoportable peli verde damisela había muerto en sus brazos. Los afilados colmillos del asesino estaban teñidos del color de la sangre, mientras este se relamía los labios. Otra víctima más para su expediente. Ahora, solo le quedaba una sola persona. Aquella persona por la cual él era capaz de morir, era capaz de matar a medio mundo si ella se lo pedía. Aquella rubia que había robado su corazón desde el primer momento.  
-Rin Kagamine, prometo que te encontrare mi bella damisela, y te protegeré.-  
Y luego de prometer esto, huyo lejos de aquella mansión, pero no de aquel lugar.

Al otro lado de Transilvania, una joven detective tenía una pesadilla. O más bien, una fantasía. Un vampiro, una criatura de la noche. La llamaba, la engatusaba. Ella se dejaba acariciar por los delicados labios de aquel rubio vampiro. No le tenía miedo, ella le conocía. No recordaba su nombre, pero le conocía. Se estremeció al sentir como los filosos colmillos de aquel atractivo vampiro acariciaban la fina y delicada piel de su cuello. Pero, un escalofrío fue lo que sintió cuando las cálidas manos del vampiro comenzaron a bajar los tirantes de su vestido. Quiso detenerlo, pero no podía. No porque estaba inmovilizada, sino por el simple hecho de que no quería que aquel misterioso ser dejara de acariciarla. Lo tomo de los hombros, delicadamente. Pero en vez de alejarlo, lo incitaba a continuar. El vampiro termino de quitarle el vestido y la dejo solo con la parte baja de la ropa interior. El misterioso ser se relamió los labios, su mirada reflejaba lujuria, deseo, admiración. Y quizás una pisca de amor. Comenzó besando el cuello de la joven, para luego bajar hasta sus pechos. Allí, se divirtió de lo lindo besando, mordiendo, y dejando la marca de sus colmillos en el pecho derecho de la joven. Cuando aquel vampiro estaba a punto de llegar al lugar que más anhelaba…  
La joven despertó, sudando. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que soñaba este tipo de cosas, siempre con el mismo vampiro. De hecho, no estaba segura de que el existiera. Pero en algún lado le había visto, estaba completamente segura. Se sentía… ¿Excitada? Si, esos sueños siempre la dejaban con ganas de que el vampiro de verdad estuviese allí con ella. Se llevó una mano a su nuca, acariciando su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos. Si, allí el la había tocado. Ella… Ansiaba estar con aquel ser que en sus fantasías la volvía loca. Acaricio delicadamente su pecho derecho, solo para sentir una mordida.  
-¿Qué diablos…?- Dijo la joven. Se levantó y fue al baño. Encendió la luz, y efectivamente, allí estaban las marcas de los colmillos. Tubo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas marcas allí? Estaba claro –que digo claro, muy claro- que sus sueños eran realmente realistas. Pero… Esos colmillos sí que eran reales. ¿Qué era eso? Por dios… Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Desde afuera de la ventana, el dichoso vampiro de sus grandes fantasías la miraba, la contemplaba. Podía decirse que se comía con los ojos a la jovencita. Si, mientras ella dormía, su ''sueño'' había sido tan realista… Porque el cumplió su fantasía. Solo que ella, pensaba que era un simple sueño. El vampiro había memorizado la textura de la piel de su amada. También, había memorizado su sabor, y el sabor de su sangre. Pero lo que menos le importaba a aquel vampiro locamente enamorado, era la sangre de su damisela. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a aquel lugar que el tanto ansiaba, a ese lugar que la separaba a ella de la virginidad, y de pertenecerse a el… No, tenía que despertar. Aunque… No se quejaba de lo que había logrado. La chica estaba realmente excitada. Tendría que volver a la noche siguiente, no quería dejar a su damisela con las ganas… Se alejo rápidamente de aquel lugar, pronto se haría de dia, y tendría que volver a su papel de humano. ¿Cuál es? Pronto lo descubrirán, queridos lectores.

* * *

_Hello! Primer fic... Estoy temblando como gelatina... No se hacen una idea.  
Solo pido... Piedad! TT_TT_  
_Espero caerles bien w.w_  
_Y tener por lo menos, un review. _  
_Sean buenitos con Blacky (?  
Un saludo! n.n_


	2. Un Caso Misterioso y una Carta

Capítulo 2: El caso del misterioso asesino. La carta del vampiro enamorado.

Aquella mañana, Rin habría los ojos perezosamente. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. El sueño que había tenido la otra noche, en ese momento, llego a su mente. Corrió como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo hacia el espejo, y se miró el cuello.

NADA.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Era imposible. No había sido un simple sueño, ella lo sabía muy bien. Trato de restarle importancia mientras se ponía sus jeans, las zapatillas y la remera verde, junto con una campera negra. Su cabello estaba suelto, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la oficina. Al llegar, su ayudante, la esperaba, seguramente para comunicarle de un nuevo caso.

-Rin! Rin! Ha llegado un nuevo caso! – _''Justo en el blanco!'' _pensó la joven.  
-¿Qué sucede Len?- Camino hacia donde su amigo y asistente se encontraba. Ojos celestes, sonrisa seductora, cabello rubio… Era el chico perfecto.  
-Han asesinado a Miku Hatsune.- La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. ¿Su amiga? No… esto simplemente no podía ser.  
-Len… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es ella?.- Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. No, su mejor amiga no…  
-Vi su cuerpo. Puedo llevarte a la mansión si quieres…-  
-Len… Deja, debemos investigar el caso no?.- Dijo la rubia, secándose las lágrimas y dirigiéndose a la computadora. Allí, entro a la página de noticias. Si, era cierto.  
''La joven cantante Miku Hatsune ha sido encontrada muerta en su mansión, a las afueras de Transilvania''  
De nuevo, se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Pero… Esta vez aguanto.  
-Len, debemos ir a la mansión a tomar pruebas, y todas esas cosas…- Dijo con un hilo de voz, al pasar al lado de su amigo.  
-Está bien, vamos.- Se subieron a un taxi que pasaba por alli en cuanto salieron del edificio. Tenían mínimo 30 o 40 minutos en auto, hasta llegar a la otra punta de Transilvania. Diablos… ¿Por qué Miku vivía tan lejos? (¬_¬)  
La joven, que estaba cansada porque no había dormido bien la noche anterior, se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo derecho.

Len ya no aguantaba. Solo habían pasado 10 minutos, y ya no podía más. Las ganas de volver a probar la sangre de su amada damisela, se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Porque si, era un vampiro, que se disfrazaba con una careta de chico bueno para estar cerca de ella. Quería que la noche anterior se repitiera, una y otra vez. Abrió la ventanilla, pero fue peor. La dulce fragancia de la sangre de Rin le pego de lleno en el rostro. Su garganta le quemaba. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?  
Tendría de haberse alimentado antes de estar cerca de ella.

Rin despertó. Ya habían llegado. Bajo del auto, con Len. Ambos se adentraron en la casa. Allí, en la sala, debajo de una manta, yacía el cuerpo de Miku Hatsune. Rin paso al lado del cuerpo inerte, sin vida. Trato de no mirar hacia la manta que se encontraba a su lado, y miro al detective Kaito. También se encontraba allí. ¿Y cómo no? Le habían matado a su prometida.

-Kaito… Lo lamento.-  
-No te preocupes Rin, yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar pronto.-  
-¿''Algo asi''? ¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Ah, claro. Tu no has visto las marcas en su cuello.-  
Rin se congelo en su lugar. ¿Marcas? ¿Cuello?  
-¿C-Como?-  
-Las marcas, colmillos, mordida… Es obvio que se trata de un vampiro.-  
_  
¿¡WTF! ¡Los vampiros no existen!_

¿O quizás si?

Rin estaba echa un lio. ¿Vampiros? ¿Los vampiros existen? Diablos, aparte de este extraño caso, ahora debía investigar sobre seres mitológicos -_-u

-Conque… Un vampiro… ¿Eh?- Esta vez, hablo Len. O mejor dicho, el vampiro. Si, el la había matado. No la soportaba. Y otra cosa. Aunque sabía que el pelo de Miku era color verde agua, o algo así, Len le decía peliverde solo para molestarla.  
-Len… ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?-  
-No…- El rubio negó con la cabeza. _''Este Len, siempre tan misterioso. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?'' _La rubia se hacia la misma pregunta, una y otra vez.

-Rin, ya ha anochecido.-  
-¿Eh?- Rin miro por la ventana más cercana, y si, efectivamente, ya había anochecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos?  
-Kaito… ¿Y Len?-  
-Ah… Dijo que debía hacer un trámite o algo así…-  
-Ah…¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Porque… No me gusta andar sola de noche.-  
-Claro Rin!- Entonces, salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al auto de Kaito. Pero Rin, al pasar por al lado de un árbol, pudo observar claramente un águila.  
_''¿Un águila en Transilvania? ._._'' Esa duda la acompaño durante todo el viaje. Pero lo que más le impresiono, es que el águila la miraba con… ¿Cariño? Ella conocía esa mirada… Pero… ¿De dónde? Su cerebro no le daba respuesta alguna. Parecía que aquel día, las neuronas de Rin estaban en huelga.

-Ya llegamos.-  
-Ah, gracias Kaito.-  
-Nos vemos Rin!.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Adios Kaito ^^ -  
La joven entro a su casa. Saludo a su madre, todo normal. Subió a su habitación, se ducho en su baño personal, se cambió y seco su cabello. Bajo a cenar, miro la tele. Lo que hace una adolescente de 16 años. Cuando se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, sintió el ruido de un papel. Se levantó entonces y abrió la carta.

_Mi Querida Princesa de las Tinieblas:_

_He pasado por tu casa, mas precisamente por tu habitación. He entrado por la ventana, tu madre ni siquiera se ha enterado. He de decirte que anoche la he pasado de maravilla, contigo. Por supuesto, antes de que despertaras, me tome la molestia de irme, para no asustarte. Lo confieso, yo asesine a Miku. Sí, soy un vampiro. Un vampiro locamente enamorado de ti, Rin._  
_Quiero que sepas, que cuando todo esto pase, deseo que te vayas conmigo, lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca. Queda en ti aceptar o no. Algún día, me presentare ante ti, tomare tu mano, plantare un beso en ella, y luego te besare los labios, dulce y delicadamente._  
_Quiero que guardes esta carta, y las demás que voy a mandarte. Ya sabes que he sido yo el asesino de tu mejor amiga, ahora debes saber, quien soy._  
_¿Sabes? Soy alguien muy cercano a ti._  
_Quizás me descubras rápidamente, como quizás tardes años en darte cuenta de que soy yo._  
_Rin, sueña conmigo esta noche. Yo sé que inconscientemente me conoces._  
_Recuerda siempre esto, mi hermosa damisela:_  
_Nunca dejare de amarte._  
_Atte: Un vampiro locamente enamorado de una humana._

La cara de Rin era para la fotografía. ¿Se había atrevido a confesarle todo? Ahora, quedaba en ella saber quién era aquel desdichado vampiro.  
Aquella noche, volvió a soñar con ese vampiro que le quitaba la respiración a cada segundo que pasaba.  
Se despertó varias veces, cubierta de sudor, y su sueño siempre terminaba en el mismo sitio:  
Ella sentía como la mano del vampiro se dirigía hacia ese lugar íntimo, ella cerraba las piernas con algo de miedo, y alli despertaba.  
Todo se sentía tan real…  
Eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la nada.  
-¿Quién eres?-. Le pregunto al aire.  
Al otro lado de la ventana, el vampiro le respondía:  
-Soy tu mejor amigo, mi hermosa damisela.-

* * *

Hello! I'm back girls! e_e  
Gracias por sus reviews. Ahora, explicare un par de cosas.

dempa sama: Aquí tienes tu segundo capitulo n.n  
La clasificación... La elegí anoche al tiro, por decirlo de algun modo, porque eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba en un estado zombie terrible. Ya la he cambiado, pero creo que tardara un poco en actualizarse. Y... Puede que tenga algo para mayores, pero es como que me siento un tanto... Pervertida escribiendo ese tipo de cosas...  
A veces me olvido que tengo 12 años, créeme ._.

Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Me alegro que te guste. Creeme, no la dejare asi como asi.  
No se libraran de mi tan facilmente e.e  
Pero, puede que tarde un poco en actualizar, puesto que solo podre escribir los fines de semana que no tenga que estudiar para el colegio, o tenga algun torneo de patinaje,o algo.  
¿De enserio he echo un buen trabajo? *Cara de perrito con ojitos brillantes* Okno.

paula kagome maria: Jojojo, Lose. Es muy perverso ._.  
Ahora, respondiendo a sus ''dudas''.  
-Si, es Miku la chica muerta u.u  
Lo que pasa es que no encontraba un rol para ella y bueno, alli quedo...  
-En el capitulo, pensado en ustds (Suena raro ._.) Hice una breve explicacion de porque Len le dice peliverde a Miku.  
Solo era para molestarla, aparte quedaria raro que diga ''peliverdeagua'' o_o  
-Oh créeme, la hare despertarse en las mejores partes, soy mala... Aunque aveces quizas se despirte y se lleve una sorpresa con cierto vampirito travieso (? xD  
-See, Majo, lo seguire. Como dije en el review anterior, no se van a librar de mi facilmente una vez que me conocen :B  
Un saludos chicas e.e

Belu Kiryuu's Cross Kagamine: Haber mi querida mejor amiga. Ya hablamos del tema de que si yo lo seguia vos subias tu fic. Aca tenes el capitulo. Si para mañana no tenes subido tu fic, creeme que te mando a Len a que te chupe la sangre (? No, mejor no, me lo quedo para mi w.w

Eso fue todo, espero que les guste este capitulo, que lo hice con el primer disparate que me salio de la cabeza.  
Si no entienden algo, please, review, o mensaje privado n.n

Black Death Star se despide y se lleva con ella al sexy vampirito Len (?


	3. Nuevos sentimientos Vistazo al pasado

Capítulo 3: Nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Un vistazo al pasado.

Ya había amanecido. Rin tenía guardada la carta de aquel ser extraño como si fuese de oro. Esa mañana se levantó y releyó la carta unas… ¿20? ¿30 veces acaso? Apropósito, en una de esas releídas, había descubierto que la letra de aquel vampiro se le hacía familiar. Su madre, que la había llamado a desayunar, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Rin… ¿Recuerdas el trato que tenemos desde que tu padre… falleció?-  
-Claro mama, el trato consistía en que yo podía estar en la oficina, puesto que siempre he ayudado a papa en las investigaciones… Pero, debía estudiar en casa. Ah, rindo las materias libremente?-  
-Rin, recuerda que solo vas al colegio para rendir las evaluaciones.-  
-Cierto, cierto. ¿Pero a que va el tema?-  
-Que te sacaste en 10 en geografía.-  
-Ah, si…-

Rin termino de desayunar y se fue hacia su habitación. Se vistió, se peinó y se acostó a mirar tele en su cama. Pero ella en realidad miraba hacia la nada. Las cosas que su madre le había dicho ese día rondaban en su cabeza. La muerte de su padre, y su responsabilidad como su suplente, por ejemplo.  
Recordó el momento en que su padre la abandono para siempre…

_-Papa! Anda, vamos, abre los ojos, no puedes dejarme!- __  
-Rin, huye. No te quedes aquí, es peligroso hija.-__  
-Pero… Necesitas ayuda!-__  
-Rin! Vete, lejos. Sálvate. No quiero que mueras. __  
-P-Pero… __  
-Lo lamento hija… Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero… __  
-Pero? PERO? PAPA! RESPONDEME! – __  
-…- No hubo respuesta. Rin rompió a llorar, pero obedeció a su padre. Salió volando de allí. No quería estar más tiempo en aquella mansión, ya no. _

Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Rin. El amargo recuerdo de la muerte de su padre volvía a su mente. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca le había dicho ''te amo'' o ''te quiero papa''.  
Es más, los únicos momentos que estaba con su padre era cuando hacia investigaciones con él. Como esa, por ejemplo… En la cual el hombre perdió la vida.  
Trato de alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, mientras llamaba a su amigo para pasar un rato con él.  
El tono sonó 3 veces, antes de que la dulce voz de Len se escuchara al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?-  
-Len! Soy yo. ¿Puedo…? Eh… ¿Ir un rato a tu casa?- Pregunto, con algo de timidez la rubia. Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo la ponía nerviosa hablar con Len? ¡CON LEN! ¡POR DIOS! Ese vampiro estaba afectándole las neuronas…  
_''Y las hormonas…''_ Dijo una voz en su mente.  
-Claro Rin… ¿A qué hora?-  
-Emm, ya puede ser?  
-No hay problema.-  
-Bueno, nos vemos. A por cierto… Sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero… Te quiero Len…-

-¿Len?-  
-Espera que me recupere del shock emocional que me causaron esas palabras y te respondo…-  
-Len…- Y la joven soltó una risita... ¿Nerviosa? Wow, cada vez se le complicaba más hablar con su mejor amigo. Colgó el teléfono y salió rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

___''Te quiero Len…''__  
''Te quiero Len…''__  
''Te quiero Len…''_  
Esas tres palabras no dejaban de repetirse en la mente del joven. Ella, le quería. Pues claro, era su mejor amigo. ''MEJOR AMIGO''. Esa palabra era como un puñal en el corazón para el rubio vampiro.  
Un chillido desde la puerta de su casa le hizo reaccionar. O Rin era muy rápida, o el había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por más de 10 minutos. Salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta despreocupadamente.

-¡Len!- Y sin más, la rubia se le tiro encima, abrazándolo.  
_''Contrólate, Contrólate, Respira hondo, Respira… NO! NO RESPIRES! SERA PEOR!''_ El joven se gritaba a sí mismo en su mente.  
-¿Rin? ¿Por qué de repente tanto cariño?- _''Como si te molestara''_ Dijo una voz en su mente.  
-Pues… Necesitaba un abrazo.-  
-Ah, conque a eso venia el tema. Oye, pasa, hace frio afuera, y esta… ¿Lloviendo?- ¿Cuándo se había largado a llover tan torrencialmente? Vaya, debía prestar más atención de ahora en más…  
Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio.  
-Hay Len… Tu y tus películas, animes y videojuegos de vampiros…-  
-¿Tienes algún problema con mis parientes?- _… ¿¡PARIENTES! ¡NO! ¡HABIA METIDO EL DEDO EN LA LLAGA! __  
_-Que gracioso. El caso del vampiro loquito te ha emocionado de más, no crees?- ''_Si supieras que soy yo… __Apropósito__… ¿__Habrá__ leído la carta?''__  
_-Oye Rin… ¿Has vuelto a soñar con ese ''vampiro'' que según tu se parece a mi? –  
-P-Pues… Se puede decir que si… Y ha sido muy realista esta vez…- El joven se sonreía por dentro, mientras veía como un adorable sonrojo cubría las mejillas de la chica. _''Se ve tan dulce… ''__  
_-Ah…- Len se sentó en la cama, mientras Rin se sentaba a su lado.

Silencio incomodo por 5 minutos.

-Rin… Cierra los ojos.-  
-¿Para qué?.- Rin desconfiaba de su amigo, ya que siempre que el le decía algo como ''cierra los ojos'' o ''no te preocupes, no te hare nada'' le hacía alguna de sus bromas.  
Por ejemplo, cuando ambos tenían 10 años, Len le había arrojado encima la tarántula que tenía su primo. Ese hecho traumo tanto a Rin, que aún le tiene miedo a las arañas. Desde la más pequeña a la más grande.  
-Solo, cierra los ojos. Confía en mi ~ - Canturreo el ''confía en mi'' en el oído de la joven, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera.  
-Está bien… Lo hare. Pero si es una de tus bromas, juro que tus películas, videojuegos y animes de vampiros van a ir a parar a la basura- Dijo esto mientras inflaba las mejillas.  
-Jaja, está bien, prometo que no hare nada malo… Es más, te gustara…-  
-Está bien…- Y cerro los ojos. Sintió la respiración de Len cerca de su rostro. ¿Qué tramaba ahora?  
Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe al sentir los labios de su amigo presionar levemente los suyos.  
_''¿¡WTF!''__  
_  
Len se separó de ella un poco, y la miro. La cara de Rin era ''El Grito''* en persona. Bueno, no literalmente, pero era algo parecido.  
-Rin… Yo… Lo siento, me deje llevar, prometo que…- Algo corto su ''discurso''. Los labios de su damisela sobre los de el. Era el paraíso. Le correspondió el beso, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. En un determinado momento, que no se puede decir cual, termino arriba de ella, besándole el cuello.  
_''Oh oh… Creo que… Estoy en… Problemas… GRAVES''_ _  
_Se separó lentamente de la joven. La miro entre enamorado, confundido y ¿Hambriento? Puede ser, la sangre de Rin era DEMASIADO tentadora para Len. El… No quería hacerle daño.  
-No quiero hacerte daño…- Fue un susurro, pero ella le escucho.  
-¿Eh?-  
-No, nada, solo… pensé en voz alta. Creo que… deberías irte a casa, ya es tarde…- Y se levantó de la cama, Rin le imito. Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Rin, puesto que Len la acompaño. Ya en la puerta, Rin se despidió de Len. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, el rubio la tomo del brazo, haciendo que girase en dirección a el, y que sus labios se junten.

-Hasta mañana… Mi damisela…-  
''¿Mi damisela?''  
Pero antes de que Rin pudiera hacer o decir algo, Len ya había desaparecido. Se quedó todo el rato hasta que se fue a dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquel dia.  
-Wow, hoy no he investigado NADA del caso. Pero… Con todo lo que ha pasado… -  
''¿Qué es lo que siento por Len?''  
Era obvio que ya no lo veía como un ''amigo''. No, alli, en su corazón, había algo más…  
Siguio pensado en eso hasta que se durmió.

05:00 am.

Unas manos tibias recorren la fina cintura de Rin. Ella abre los ojos, solo para encontrarse con esos ojos azul zafiro que la volvían loca.  
-¿Len?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de caer inconsciente.

Al otro lado de la ventana, sentado en aquella rama, como todas las noches, Len se maldecía internamente. Solo había entrado a la habitación de Rin para dejarle una carta, pero todo se salió de contexto cuando ''accidentalmente'' levanto las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Rin.  
Le había descubierto, de eso no quedaban dudas. ''Len''. Ella lo había dicho. La respuesta había salido de sus labios…

En fin, pronto tendría que contarle toda la verdad.

Aunque le doliera en el alma.  
_  
_


	4. Corazon Delator La verdad

Capítulo 4: Corazón Delator. Se revela la verdad.

Rin despertó. Era raro, la noche anterior había… visto, a aquel chico. Extremadamente parecido a Len. A veces, dudaba si era Len, pero luego recordaba que su amigo NO era un vampiro, solo tenía una LEVE obsesión con ese tipo de seres mitológicos.  
Se levantó, fue al baño, bajo a desayunar. Se cambió, y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Pero, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que allí se encontraba Len, cómodamente recostado en su cama.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunto, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se note en su voz.  
-Tengo mis trucos…- Respondió el joven, incorporándose y acercándose a Rin. Tomo la mano de la rubia, y beso delicadamente el dorso de esta. Mientras sus ojos azul zafiro pasaban a un tono color miel.  
-¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color Len?- Ya no sabía ni para que preguntaba. Algo en su interior le gritaba que se alejara de él, que era peligroso. Pero había otra vocecita que rogaba que se quedara alli con el.  
-Rin… Mi princesa de las tinieblas…- Confirmado, vampiro a la vista.  
-Len, solo quiero que respondas algo…-  
-Dime.-  
-¿Eres un vampiro?- Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella respuesta fuera un no.

-Len… No me obligues a hacer lo que estoy pensando…-  
-¿Qué estás pensando?- La muchacha entonces, cansada de que la tratara como una idiota, y no respondiera a su pregunta –Aunque ella estaba 99% segura de que el era un vampiro, y ese hecho no la asustaba para nada- se acercó a la mesita de luz, y saco un cuchillo de esta. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, sin darse cuenta de lo que podía ocasionar esto.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron como platos, al ver las gotas de sangre que salían de la mano de la joven. Se acercó un poco, deseoso de volver a probar aquella sangre, pero trato de contenerse.  
-No me molesta, ni tampoco me asusta si quieres beber mi sangre. Puedo verlo en tus ojos…-  
-Rin… Por favor… No me hagas esto…- Iba a continuar hablando, pero los labios de Rin le callaron. Correspondió al beso con algo de duda, pero luego de unos segundos abrazo a Rin por la cintura, acercándola más a él

Luego de separarse, Len decidio –por fin- responder la incógnita de Rin.  
-Si, soy un vampiro.- Le susurro en su oído. La chica se quedó quieta, tan quieta que Len creyó que había entrado en estado de coma ahí mismo.  
-¿Rin?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- Quiso abrazarla, pero la chica lo detuvo.  
-Necesito pensar.-  
-Pero… Rin… -  
-¿Por qué mataste a Miku?-  
-No la soportaba-  
-Ella era mi amiga, era como una hermana para mi. ¿Solo piensas en ti? ¿No te importan los sentimientos de los demás?- Los ojos de Rin se llenaban de lagrimas por cada palabra que decía.  
-Rin… No llores, me haces sentir como el malo de la novela…-  
-Pues eso eres, eres un vampiro sadistico. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida.-  
-Pero, Rin… Por favor, no me hagas esto… -  
-Lo lamento Len, pero… Yo no puedo convivir con el asesino de mi amiga.-  
-Pero…-  
-Vete antes de que te mate.- Sintió como los labios de Len le daban un dulce beso en la frente. Seguido de eso, el viento frio que entraba por la ventana. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué siempre hablaba sin pensar? Era una estúpida, una idiota. Ahora nunca más vería a Len. Ah… Que más da…  
-Yo no lo quiero, yo… ¡LO ODIO!- Grito, tirando contra la pared el pobre celular.

…  
-¿En verdad lo odio? ¿O lo amo? ¿Desde cuándo lo amo?-  
La joven se acostó en su cama con ''cara de nada''. Acto seguido, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Hasta que un llamado a su puerta interrumpio su ''dolor''.  
-Rin! Tienes visitas!- _¡Lo que me faltaba!__  
-_Ya bajo mama…-

Rin bajo las escaleras, y alli en la sala, se encontraba una persona muy especial para ella.  
-¿¡RINTO!-  
-Vaya, has crecido hermanita…-  
La joven se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, mientras este la abrazaba cálidamente.

Al otro lado de la ventana, nuestro querido vampirito seguía alli. No se había ido, claro que no. No iba a dejar a SU Rin sola con ese… ese…  
-Estúpido.- ¿Celos? Claro que si. En esos momentos el queria estar abrazando a Rin, acariciando su suave cabello, su delicada figura…  
Miro por la ventana de la habitación de Rin. Alli estaba ella con su ''hermano'', abrazada a el. Len apretó con fuerza una rama de aquel árbol, rompiéndola en el acto.  
Entonces, vio algo que hizo que en su interior sonara un ''CRACK''.  
Rinto estaba besando a Rin, y ella no oponía resistencia.  
Len empezó a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás… un poco mas… un poco mas…  
¡PLAAF!  
Un ruido sordo. Un vampiro tirado en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos…  
¿Qué rayos…? ¿Por qué…? Las preguntas azotaban la mente del vampiro tirado en el piso, mirando hacia la nada.

Mientras, en la habitación, Rin no detenia a su hermano, a pesar de saber que estaba mal. Rinto se separo de ella, mientras susurraba un ''lo siento'' y salía de la habitación.  
Rin se quedo pensando en lo que había sucedido aquel dia.  
¿Dónde estaba Len?  
¿Por qué Rinto la había besado?  
-Te necesito… Te amo… - Susurro, abrazando a la almohada. Necesitaba de el dulce y tierno Len, y también necesitaba a ese vampiro pervertido al cual amaba con locura.

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa y amada princesa-  
Cierto vampiro rubio ya se había recuperado del shock emocional, por lo tanto llego a oir las ultimas 4 palabras pronunciadas por Rin.  
-Esperare hasta que me perdones…- Y dicho esto, se acomodó en la rama de aquel árbol, y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado.

Tadaaan! Volvi! No me asesinen, tuve evaluaciones y TODAS me salieron mal, por lo tanto mi amada madre no me deja usar la computadora, por lo tanto, ahora, que ella no esta, aproveche que estoy sola en casa w.w

Chicas, anuncio que quizás les interese: El próximo capitulo será el ultimo,  
Peeeeeeero… Quizas le haga una conti… Puesto que en el ultimo capitulo…  
*Se pega en la cabeza con el libro de historia*  
Debo aprender a callarme…  
Bueno, Blacky se despide, para ir a ver a su amor imposible al colegio (?  
Nah, fuera de joda. Algun dia les dire quien es :B  
Se reirán de mi T_T  
Recuerden que solo tengo 12 años, soy una niñita ingenua e inocente… (?

''Inocente'' … JOJOJO! NADIE ME LA CREE XD


	5. Un final inconcluso

Capitulo 5: Un final inconcluso.

_Bueno, antes del capitulo, queria dedicar unas palabras a las personas que siguieron este fic. Fue una experiencia interesante, y creo__ que si lo dejo como pienso dejar el final, vendrán con guadañas y cuchillas a buscarme a mi casa xD. __  
__Por eso, pienso en hacer una secuela, para no dejar los cabos sueltos :B__  
__Pero como siempre, en todos mis finales hay misterios, y cabos sueltos, asique a__costúmbrense a quedarse con la intriga xD__  
__Bueno, sin mas, gracias a ustedes: _

_Paula kagome maria__  
__.Vocaloid__  
__Rinny Kagamine san__  
__Rin-chibi__  
__Xion-chan 14__  
__Rin kag02__  
__Hachune-chan01__  
__YuzukiToriOnee-san__  
__dempa sama__  
Happiness Sunshine and Gum__  
Belu Kiryuu's Cross Kagamine__  
__  
Ahora si… el ultimo capitulo… *se seca las lagrimas* __  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_Capitulo 5: Un final inconcluso

Eran las 05:00 de la madrugada. Rin se despertó, pero esta vez su sueño no fue ''subidito de tono'' como diría Miku. Se levanto y abrió la ventana, para dejar que entre un poco de aire. Entonces, sintió una presencia en la habitación. Se dio vuelta, y su hermano estaba alli.

-¿Rinto? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?.-  
-Debo decirte algo. Quizas… Te asustes un poco… Pero debo decírtelo.-  
-No me digas… ¿Tambien eres un vampiro?.- Dijo con un deje de burla en su voz la rubia.  
-Si.-

-¿Rin?-

La joven callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando. ¿Por qué todas las personas que ella quería eran… monstros? Primero, su gran amor, Len. Ahora, su hermano Rinto. Solo faltaba que Miku volviera a la vida y le dijera ''Mírame Rin , soy un zombie'' con su voz chillona.  
Len entro por la ventana en ese momento. Miro a Rin, que lloraba en el suelo.  
-¿Qué le hiciste?.- Dijo con una voz cargada de rabia.  
-Solo le conte la verdad.-  
-No debiste hacerlo.-  
-Lose, pero era necesario. ¿Tu ya se lo has dicho?.-  
-Esta tarde, y me ha dicho que me odia.- Dijo el rubio  
-Demasiadas cosas en un dia.-  
-Supongo…-  
-Oye Len… ¿Qué tal si…?- Rinto le susurro algo en el oído a Len.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas loco?-  
-Es la única forma de que nos comprenda.-  
-No lo hare.- dijo el joven, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo.-  
-… - Silencio. – Esta bien.-  
-Te lo dejo a ti. Debo irme.-  
-Adios…- Dijo el rubio, mientras observaba como su primo salía de la habitación. Si, primo. Rinto era su primo, por lo tanto Rin era su prima. ¿Genial no? Pues, para el no tanto. Se sentía como un maldito incestuoso amando de tal manera a su prima. Sintio como unos brazos le rodeaban. Bajo un poco su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Rin cerrados y sus labios a punto de tocarse. La abrazo por la cintura e intensifico el beso. No se sabe en que momento, pero ambos adolescentes terminaron en la cama de la chica, ella sin su remera, y el igual.

-Rin… -  
-Dime.-  
-¿Qué dirías si te digo que quiero que estés conmigo toda la eternidad?-  
-…- Silencio.  
-¿Rin? Respóndeme…-  
-Me gustaría.-  
-¿Te convertirías en un vampiro para estar siempre a mi lado?.-  
-Claro…- Y sin más, el la mordió. La joven soltó un ''Ah!'' de sorpresa, mientras sentía como su sangre era succionada por el vampiro. Entonces, el joven se separó del cuello de la rubia. Agarro un cuchillo que tenia a mano y se corto la muñeca.  
-Bebe…- Le dijo. La joven obedecio, y bebio de la sangre de su ''mejor amigo'' que por el momento, era mas que un amigo. Automáticamente, los ojos de la joven se cerraron.  
-Que rápido…- Susurro el joven, mientras vendaba su muñeca y tapaba con la cobija a la muchacha, que pasaba por una lenta transformación.

Los días pasaron. Len salió de la habitación de Rin, pero jamás regreso. ¿Por qué? Nadie podía contestar aquella pregunta… No por ahora.

En una habitación oscura, Rinto se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Len había abandonado a su hermanita, por eso, el se encargaría de que Rin odiara a ese vampiro estúpido, a su primo.  
-No dejare que te quedes con ella, maldito farsante…- Dijo, mientras se levantaba, e iba hacia su casa, mas específicamente hacia la habitación de su hermana.  
Alli estaba ella. Estaba totalmente cambiada.  
-Eres mas hermosa que antes.- Dijo Rinto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.  
Beso su frente, y salió de la habitación. Debía inventar una buena historia, como para que su hermana ''odiara'' a Len.

_Se ve a un joven que corresponde al nombre de Rinto caminar por las calles vacias, con una sonrisa de lado, y su cabello tapando sus ojos. __  
El caso del vampiro asesino nunca fue resuelto. __  
La muchacha ya no podrá seguir Detrás de las Huellas del Misterioso Vampiro… Ya no.__  
__  
__  
__  
Lo termine. __  
This is it… __  
Gracias, a todas las que me siguieron hasta aca, sepan que me gustaría que me siguieran tambien en la segunda parte, que pronto comenzare a escribir. __  
Bueno, como se darán cuenta… Ya no me queda imaginación, pero eso este capitulo fue horrible, sepan disculparme T_T__  
Oigan… ¿Quieren un adelanto de la segunda parte? __  
Pues… como soy buena, aquí se los dejo ^^__  
__  
_  
''En medio de la oscuridad, un par de ojos carmesí brillan como dos rubíes.  
Una rubia se levanta de la cama, mientras prende la luz y se observa en el espejo.  
Pálida, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre, estaba más desarrollada que antes, y su cabello rubio ahora tenía reflejos gris perla. Era un poco más alta, y mucho más atractiva que antes.''

_Ya saben de quien hablo e.e __  
Asique, Blacky se despide por un tiempito algo largo, para luego regresar con ideas locas y raras como este fic.__  
Adiooos! *se seca las lagrimas*_


End file.
